CC: Люблю и ненавижу
by Dc-vi
Summary: Размышления Кроно об Аионе, что он значит для него, за что он его ненавидит. Вообще это мой сон, разве что преукрашенный. Я рада что приснилось хоть что-то из КпХ. И еще - не ЯОЙ это, даже не думайте ничего об этом. Приятного прочтения!


**Зарисовка на тему сна**

* * *

_«…Иногда я не понимаю, что ты от меня хочешь._

_Ты всегда был рядом, когда мы желали быть свободными, ты вселил веру в нас, отрешенных не только богом, но и самим дьяволом. Ведя за собой, ты всегда верил в то, что наша мечта осуществится. А я…я восхищался тобой. Не проходило и дня, когда я думал что хочу быть как ты. Настоящим лидером, которые не дрогнет перед лицом опасности и не подчинится никому. Твоя страсть, твое безграничное стремление распахнуть свободно крылья...Да, это мечта полностью поглотила твой разум, она подчинила тебя себе, но от этого ты становился еще возвышеннее над остальными в моих глазах. Поэтому я и пошел за тобой. Все вышло само по себе. Ты был идолом для меня, ты был всем для нас…Я знаю, что в глубине души ты так же беспокоился за нас, ведь таким как нам больше некуда было идти. Нас не приняли бы...никогда…Мы создали свою собственную маленькую семью..свой легион воинов, которые могли изменить этот мир. Но это не могло продолжаться вечность…_

_Я научился любить и чувствовать, а ты отверг это. В этом и было наше различие. Ты не мог выносить того, что я постепенно все больше переходил на сторону людей, которых ты так презирал. Я начал сомневаться в твоих планах, одна мысль о перерождении этого мира заставляла меня понимать, что твои идеи не имели никакого смысла. В мире было столько всего прекрасного,…а ты хотел все это уничтожить. Я не хотел этого, это было слишком для меня. Добиться свободы таким способом - чудовищно. Я пытался тебе помешать, я хотел, чтобы ты понял, что есть множество других путей изменить этот мир, но ты не слушал меня. Ты видел во мне лишь предателя твоих идей и желаний._

_Мне было больно…столько лет находясь рядом друг с другом, ставшие братьями, ты уничтожил все, что так дорого было для меня. Я возненавидел тебя, я делал все возможное, чтобы остановить тебя. Я хотел убить тебя…Ты превратился в чужака, ты оттолкнул меня от себя, стал уже не тем, кого я знал ранее. Часто я спрашиваю себя – Зачем? К чему? Почему ты? Ведь..ведь ты же понимал, что я люблю тебя и последую куда угодно, зачем же было уничтожать все дорогое…близкое. Ты даже не представляешь себе, что значит для Грешника, когда его принимают и прощают за ужасные вещи, которые он совершал в прошлом. Чувства, которые испытываешь при этом...Я смог понять, что именно они и меняют человека и даже демона…»_

В симпозиуме Старшого было тихо и пусто. Он как обычно занимался тестированиями своих изобретений. Кроно, которого поселили у него, бездельничал почти целый день, так как заданий у него с Розеттой не было, да и Старшой не просил его о помощи. Пребывая в каком то мечтательном состоянии, он, облокотившись на подоконник окна в лаборатории, рассматривал закат.

Еще один день проходил бесследно. Но он чувствовал…неуловимо…это случится. Скоро, очень. Он не знал радоваться или бояться этого. На душе было неспокойно, чувства перемешались…Он хотел свободы и освобождения.…А еще больше всего видеть его. Что случится потом, его не заботило. Демоническое начало все равно было сильнее. Сколько он не пробовал забыть,…он помнил все…

Дверь тихо отворилась и в симпозиум вошла Розетта. Она хотела пожелать спокойной ночи своему напарнику. Найдя его около окна, она внезапно застыла на месте, и совершенно забыла, что только что хотела ему сказать. А все потому, что она увидела его лицо. Оно отражало тоску, нежную тоску,…но она не знала по чему именно. Она никогда не видела его таким.

-Кроно…- не замечая даже за собой, она позвала его настолько тихо, что он даже не обернулся. Она хотела подойти к нему, но тут Старшой вышел из двери, ведущей в комнату испытаний, отчего Розетта осталась стоять на месте. Старшой обратил внимание на эту парочку, больше всего конечно на то, как они стояли относительно друг друга и молчали, и, положив пульки на стол вместе с тетрадями, подошел к Розетте.

-Что-то не так?

Та пришла в себя, она была, мягко говоря, заворожена видом своего демона и посмотрела на Старшого.

- Да…только, что такое с Кроно? Он выглядит каким-то…грустным…

- Ах это, значит ты успела заметить…Да, его кое-что беспокоит. Я заметил это и раньше, с самого утра почти. Он только и делает, что стоит у окна и о чем-то мечтает. Я не спрашивал у него ничего, но догадываюсь. Во сне он иногда бредит.

- Бредит? С чего это Кроно бредит?- Розетта очень сильно этому удивилась.

- Мы ведь не знаем его прошлого…Я думаю этим и бредит. Аион…

-Аион?

-Да, тот, кто превратил его в того, кем он сейчас является…

Чуть позже Розетта и Кроно отправились в главное здание монастыря. Она вспомнила, что Сестра Кэйт просила ее подойти, дать ей задание на завтра. Монашка решила прихватить демона с собой, чтобы он окончательно не скис у Старшого. Но на самом деле ее беспокоило то, о чем ей сказал старый извращенец. Она боялась спросить Кроно об его прошлом.…Поэтому ничего другого не придумала, как просто потащить его за собой. Может она заставит его думать о чем-то другом. Ну, хотя бы сейчас.

Вечер прошел очень быстро. Было уже 22 часа, время комендантского часа. Кроно проводил Розетту до ее комнаты. Но та, к его удивлению, затолкала его внутрь и закрыла дверь за собой.

Все произошло слишком быстро. Кроно не помнил, что ему говорила Розетта, потому что он почувствовал мощную энергию, буквально охватившую все помещение. Все как будто происходило только в его голове. Он видел, что Розетта смотрела на него и говорила, но он не слышал ни единого звука. В глазах стало темнеть, и он перестал чувствовать свое тело.

_«Я хорошо помню, что произошло со мной. Но я до конца не уверен, было ли это на яву, или все-таки всего лишь иллюзия. Но одно было достоверным – я ее запомнил. Нагнетающая атмосфера сразу дала мне понять, что произойдет что-то ужасное. Но мне казалось,… я знал последствия. Бешеный стук в сердце отдавал в ушах сильнее, когда я услышал в холе звук разбившегося стекла. И тогда я понял…Он пришел. Он здесь. Тело затряслось, меня охватило жуткое волнение и возбуждение, страстное желание видеть, слышать, прикоснуться._

_Люблю, люблю, люблю…повторял неустанно._

_Однако я метнулся к двери. Какая-то часть сознание, не затуманенная, подсказывала мне, что Розетте грозила опасность. Дверь не выдержала, и тогда в комнату ворвались легионы…низшие демоны. В этот момент я испытывал неописуемые ощущения. Перемешалось абсолютно все. Я вообще не мог ни о чем думать. Легионы вцепились в мое тело, но я не чувствовал боли. Краем глаза я видел, что часть из них напала на Розетту. Я пытался помочь ей, в тот момент я ничего практически не понимал и не видел толком. Сознание полностью отключилось, сумасшествие, охватившее меня, замедлила всю мою реакцию. Чувство больше всего напоминало волнение, ожидание какое-то. Я прекрасно знал какое._

_Искрящийся звук за моей спиной и я мигом поворачиваюсь на этот звук._

_Он там, ничуть не изменившийся за долгое время. В белом пальто, с ухмылкой на лице дотрагивается двумя пальцами до очков, чтобы поправить их. Его взгляд прямо на мне._

_АИОН!_

_Я люблю его…и ненавижу…»_


End file.
